Each golf course agent determines the amount of time golfers are given to complete the course. However, golf course agents do not provide golfers with the amount of time golfers are allocated for each hole on the course so golfers start playing the game slowly and never start a good pace to complete the course within the time allotment resulting in a bottleneck affect on the course termed “Slow Play”. The purpose of the Golf Round Pace Regulator timing device is to enforce the course time allotment by providing a device capable of illustrating time allotted for each hole so golfers can easily monitor their pace of play by keeping the same pace of play as displayed on the Invention. This Invention will keep play at a steady pace to minimize congestion, delay and frustration on the course. By providing a device that golfers can use to maintain their pace of play, golf course management can now enforce the posted course time and restrict slow players from their golf course. Golf course management can stay on schedule to allow players to start play at their reserved tee times. Slow play results in reduced golfers on the course. With a regulated pace of play, golf course management can maximize players on the golf course, thereby improving golf revenues.
An earlier version of a timing system is disclosed in “System and Method of Timing Golfers on a Golf Course” by Wolfe, U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,243, issued Dec. 1, 1981. This system allows the users to determine whether or not they are playing according to a prescribed time limit for each hole, as well as comparing their playing pace to other groups on the course. The timers indicate whether the golfers played the preceding hole faster, slower, or equal to the predetermined playing time. Unfortunately, the device does not display the timing for a current hole, but rather the display is made on the succeeding tee box.
Another tracking method is the “System for Monitoring Play of a Golfer” of Mathews, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,086,390 and 5,097,416, issued Feb. 4, 1992, and Mar. 17, 1992 respectively. This system utilizes transmitters positioned at the tees of each of the holes of the course to activate receivers carried by the golfers. The system also includes a means of notifying the course management of slow players. This device needs to be installed on the golf course.
The “Golf Clock” of Bartos, U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,212, issued Aug. 2, 1994, is another example of a programmable clock device. This device includes a digital display and is intended to be mounted on the user's golf cart. This device does not easily illustrate the time allotted each hole in order to maintain a steady course pace. Also, the device is not portable, so it cannot be used on a pull cart or golf bag for those players walling the course.
Accordingly, there have been many efforts made in terms of prior art devices that track and/or notify golfers of the pace of their play One such device is the “Variable Time Segment Pace Timing Device” of Coleman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,487, issued Oct. 18, 1994. The device includes a plurality of timing elements that can be programmed for the amount of time that the player desires to be allotted for each hole of the course. The timing can be varied to allow for changing conditions including number of players in a group and daylight hours available. The device is to be carried by at least one of the golfers. This device needs to be programmed with each use therefore human error jeopardizes the accuracy of the device.
Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,990 discloses Still another timing device is the “Golf Course Timing Method and System” of Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,990, issued Feb. 7, 1995. This device includes provisions for specifying the time to be allotted for each hole, for tracking the time of play, and for communicating the information to course personnel. The device is a series of moveable blades to be adjusted by the golf attendant therefore human error jeopardizes the accuracy of the device.
Another device to time play is the “Golf Course Timer to Alleviate Slow Play” of Nixon, U.S. Pat. No. 5,523,985, issued Jun. 4, 1996. This device is worn like a wristwatch by the golfer, and includes means to set the desired time to complete the round. The hour indicators of a normal wristwatch are replaced with the numbers of the holes of the golf course. A wristwatch device is a physical distraction for some when playing golf and is adjustable by the player not course management.
“The Golf Play Pacing Method” of Rege, U.S. Pat. No. 6,346,055 issued February 2002, is to provide a golf play pacing method that utilizes a device that is mounted directly in the flag sticks of the golf course and provides a pacing means that is dependent on the real-time playing interval for each hole relative to the pace on the course. This device needs to be installed on the golf course.
The prior art devices and methods for pacing are subject to one or more of the following shortcomings: First, the prior art assumes a willingness of the players themselves to adjust and activate the devices. Without golf course management controlling the devices, the players may readjust the device during play as needed.
Another drawback to prior art devices and methods is that they are dependent on the golf management manually adjusting each timer and monitoring each timer to ensure 18 moveable parts have not slipped out of place. With over 100 devices on the course, this is too tedious and human error can result in incorrect time allocations.
Another drawback to prior art devices and methods is that they are not easy to read, user friendly and do not encourage use. Display boards or clocks posted at tee boxes may be unnoticed by the golfers.
Another drawback to prior art devices and methods is they are permanently installed on golf courses and must be monitored and maintained by golf management to ensure not damaged by weather, lawn care devices and/or animals.
Another drawback to prior art devices and methods is they are complicated devices that actually spoil the golf game, therefore will not be used by golfers.
The invention is an effective, accurate, durable, and a tamperproof device for encouraging steady play on golf courses that is easy for the golf course management to implement, easy for the course starter to activate, easy to manufacture, easy to customize for each golf course, and easy for players to monitor their pace of play. The invention does not require timers at every tee or flag pole, complex electronic communications equipment, or a timer with 18 moving parts that need to be manually adjusted to be correct.